Call of Duty: The Great War
"The world is your battleground." — Official tag line Call of Duty: The Great War '''is a first person shooter developed by Treyarch and Ubisoft Montreal, it is published by Activision. It is for PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. This game is set between 1912 and 1920, which is before, during and after World War I. This game is solely focused to the European theater of World War I. It runs on the new Shellshock engine to make the graphics even better. Gameplay The single player is now different. Treyarch are bringing back decision making back from Black Ops II. They took out the selection of weapons from Black Ops II because back in World War I the soldiers didn't choose their weapons, they want it to be close as the war is possible. Ubisoft Montreal add a new gore system, this gore system makes the game even more violent than World at War. Also the new physics engine makes the look breath taking and when you shoot someone in the arm or leg they'll bleed to death not die instantly. This engine is called the Shellshock engine, when the enemies die we can even see they're intestines if they got blasted by a machine gun or another powerful weapon. They also have Quick Time Events, an example is if an enemy suprise attacks you in your own trench, you must press the right buttons survive as quickly as you can, if not you die. We made the enemies tougher, they also have better AI, so does your teammates. They also decided the shots for every gun to be fatal so you wouldn't feel like a god in the game.''' The multiplayer will be bigger than ever. Rockstar San Diego, Ubisoft Montreal and Treyarch added new modes, like Advance, Assassination, Over the Top, Defend, Officer Mode, War and Destroy . They took out the scorestreaks and replaced it with war efforts. War Efforts are used to get access to weaponry, instead of getting a x number of kills/defends/captures, you get these weaponry by saving other soldiers, ranking up, capturing trenches, killing officers and destroying vehicles. They also have 81 ranks, from Trainee to Field Marshal. They also have 5 levels of prestige, each prestige level you pass you get to see video clips of the next game after the Great War. Advance is when the highest ranked member in each team must try to capture trenches from the other team. In Assassination, a small team of people must assassinate one of the members in the other team while the other must defend the player. Over the Top is when all the players must leave their trench to fight the other players, if they try to retreat to their trench, they get shot. In Defend, one team must defend a trench or location from the other team. In Officer Mode, the highest rank must lead their team against the other team but the catch is they can kill any of their soldiers if they disagree. They brought back War, but instead of being a game mode, now it's an option for other game modes. In Destroy, both teams must destroy the opposing team's land/base. They also increased the player limit to 128 players so we can bring you chaos just like the actual war and we also added enviroments that can be destroyed so it can affect the match. You can also customize your own map. Zombies haven't really changed but they still added new game modes. The game modes are No Trust and Cure. In No Trust, you must survive zombies and other deadly players, you can kill other players also. You can form a truce with other players. In Cure, you and other players must find a cure to stop the zombie pandemic, if a player is killed by a zombie, they turn into one and must stop the players from finding the cure. Zombies can now hold 32 players in one match and has a progression system, the level cap is 41. We also added enviroments that can be destroyed. They'll also have customized maps in Zombies. In Co-Op, you must fight enemy soldiers with the help of 7 other people. You'll unlock guns per level, they have 21 levels for Co-Op. You can also play Co-Op in the main story. They also have tasks that you can do that will be available every day, like kill a Colonel of the Austro-Hungarian Army. These tasks give this Co-Op infinite replayability. You can also use multiplayer maps from multiplayer or customized maps. We added vehicles and enemy vehicles to make the Co-Op bigger than before. Now the newest mode, Command, is when you're an officer and you control your own AI bots against the enemy. You'll be fighting in battles in Europe that weren't shown in the campaign. You can choose the to fight with your soldiers or command them from a distance. After you're done with the historic battles, we'll make fake battles for you every day to keep you invested in this new mode. You can also play this with another person who controlls the enemy army. If you do, this will make the battle unpredictable. Story/Campaign The story is divided between the Allies, the playable allies are France, British Empire, Russian Empire, Kingdom of Italy, United States, Kingdom of Serbia. While you can play also as the Central Powers, the playable armies are German Empire and Austria-Hungary. You also play in the Balkan Wars as you play as the Serbian protagonist, Milan Vukoja. You also play after World War I to see what happened to the world after the war. Prologue In 1912, you first see Milan Vukoja (Playable) in action, he is a Sergeant of the Serbian Army in the First Balkan War. He made it to Kumanovo to fight the Ottomans. His commander is Maj. Dragoslav Zupan, an honorary high rank who fought in the Serbo-Bulgarian War. Along with the Major, his teammates are Ismail Loncar, Aleksandar Kasun, Dragutin Nikolin, Petar Jovanov, Zoran Petrov and other soldiers. The major leads his troops into battle, when they went into battle, luckily, the Ottomans were underwhelming so it made the batle easier for the Serbian troops. After they were congratulated for they're actions, and headed to Scutari to help the Montenegran soldiers in the Battle of Scutari. They fought for months and you either have the choice to save Todorov or Zupan. Option 1/Save Zupan= If you save Zupan, Todorov will die but you'll get some respect from Zupan, he'll promote you to a Lieutenant. Sadly, Jovanov will start to resent you because he wanted to become the leader of their squad. Zupan will then get wounded and Jovanov will die which will make you the leader. |-| Option 2/Save Todorov= If you save Todorov, Zupan will die, but you'll become friends with Todorov. Jovanov respects you because he wanted to become the squad leader. Later one Jovanov will be wounded and you'll be the leader of the squad. Jovanov/Zupan then takes command of the group and leads them forward, some of the soldiers end dying but the others live. In April 23rd, 1913, when they advance they kill the leader of the Turkish soldiers attacking, his name is Hasan Riza Pasha, months later the war ended and the Serbians won. After this they fight in the Second Balkans War, after being in charge of the squad, he is later promoted to Captain for his actions. Then in 1914, you play as a young man named Gavrilo Princip (Playable). Princip grabs his gun and shoots Archduke Franz Ferdinand and Sophie, Duchess of Hohenberg. He then fails to flee and this starts World War I. Balkans Campaign In 1914, after the assassination, Captain Milan Vukoja is back and now he is fighting in the 1914 campaign against Austria-Hungary. He fights in the battle of Cer, Drina and Kolubara to make the Austro-Hungarians leave Serbia. An Austro-Hungarian soldier named Private First Class Otto Aehrenthal (Playable) arrives at the battle of Cer, Drina and Kolubara. He witnesses hell and after he saw his closest friend die, he went into shellshock, the commanding officer was going to kill him until his squad got captured by Serbians. In the 1915 Offensives, Milan Vukoja gets captured by the Bulgarian Army at the end of the Kosovo Offensive, while Aehrenthal was saved by the Germans. In 1916, Aehrenthal then returns to the Austro-Hungarian army to fight the Montenegrans in the Battle of Mojkovac, but before this he can decide to kill his commanding officer (who tried to kill him when he was in shellshock)or not. Option 1/Let him live= If you do so, you both will escape the prison and you'll be promoted to a Corporal, but he might do it again so prepare. |-| Option 2/Kill him= If you kill him, you'll escape alone. After the battle you'll get a break from the war which will give you more morale but the Austro-Hungarian police will look into his death. In the Battle of Krivolak, the Bulgarians fight a French Lieutenant Jean-Pierre Catroux (Playable) is apart of the French Army and tries to repel the Bulgarians but fails, he also can decide if he wants to kill a coward or not. Option 1/Kill him= If you kill the soldier, your troops will lose respect for you and will probably plan a mutiny. |-| Option 2/Let him live= If you let him live, your troops will start to respect you more and will fight to the end with you. In the two Battles of Cerna Bend, the French and British are fighting the Bulgarians (The year is 1917). Sergeant Keith Percival (Playable) is apart of the British Army and Catroux and him meet each other and fight the Bulgarians. The British and French end up winning the battles. In the Monastir Offensive, Milan Vukoja and 6 other soldiers escape from their prison and then he fights along side his soldiers. He then meets Jean-Pierre Catroux and they fight together against the Bulgarians. They then try to find the soldier that betrayed them so he can have command of the squad. When you find him, you can either choose to kill him or let him live. Option 1/Let him live= If you let him live, he'll thank you and promise to never betray you again. It will also make the battle easier. 2 years later in the battle of Vardar, he'll try to betray you again but you'll kill him. Sadly, before he dies he'll push out of the trench, then you get your left arm stuck on barbwire, so it has to get amputated. After this you retire from the army with the rank of Captain. |-| Option 2/Kill him= If you do this, you'll shoot him in his kneecaps, then cut of his ears and tongue, then stab both of his and finally slit his throat. This will show an example to those who try to mutiny. Two years later, Milan survives his battle and still has both arms and is promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. In the final Vardar Offensive, the Serbians, French and British launch another offensive on the Bulgarians called the Vardar Offensive (The year is 1918). After this Offensive, the Allies win the Balkans Campaign. Eastern Front In 1914, Private Dmitri Nikitich is drafted to the Russian Second Army after Russia became apart of the Great War. He sees his first action in Vistula River, where the Germans attacked their army. His commanding officer, Senior Warrant Officer Aleksandr Ivanovich, orders him to grab a sniper rifle to snipe all of the officers ordering the German troops to advance. Nikitich then fights with the rest of his allies to get rid of the German soldiers. The Russians win the battle. For his actions, he was promoted to Junior Sergeant, then they travel to Svetiany. In that same battle, a German soldier named Private First Class Maximillian Amsel, before the battle he sees his comrades bullying a fellow Jewish soldier, you can either defend him, do nothing or attack the Jew. Option 1/Do Nothing= If Amsel does nothing, the soldiers will keep bullying the soldier. |-| Option 2/Defend him= If Amsel defends the Jewish soldier, the German soldier bullying him will attack Amsel, you'll later win the battle but you lose respect of most of your allies and you get bullied along the way. Luckily, you're friends with the Jewish soldier |-| Option 3/Help the bully= If Amsel helps the Bully, he'll attack the Jew Soldier by kicking him to the ground. You'll later get respect from most of your allies, but the Jewish will resent you. After that action he charges with his allies, but sadly they lose the battle to the Russians, but for his bravery he is sent to the Western Front. In 1915, Junior Sergeant Nikitich must fight in the Svetiany Offensive. He was hiding in the trenches and fighting Germans. He doesn't have a gun though because of the Second Army not having enough weapons, luckily he took one from a dead ally. After they defeated the Germans, Nikitich is sent to Aleksei Brusilov. In 1916, he fought in the Brusilov Offensive, at the end of the offensive, the Russians won and he is given a letter which promotes him to a Warrant Officer and is tasked with a mission to help the Imperial Government against the rise of Communism in Russia. In 1917, he meets Nicholas II, which he shakes hands with. He then leaves and helps other guards against the Red Guards. After killing a couple of Red Guards, they meet at a Rendez vous point. Sadly, his allies are killed at the Rendez vous point, Nikitich was going to get killed but a Red Guard whos name is Lev Azarov. Nikitich is given the choice of either joining the Communists and live or stay with the Imperial Government and die. Option 1/Be a Communist= If Nikitich decides to be a Communist, he is given a gun by Azarov and is slowly respected by the Red Guards. This will lead up into 1918, when Russia turned into Russian SFSR. In July 10th, 1918, Azarov and Nikitich are given a mission to kill Nicholas II. In July 17th, 1918, they attempt to kill him, but Nicholas remembers Nikitich and begs him not to kill him. You choose to kill him or not. If you don't Azarov does it for you. Then the other Red Guards kill the rest of the Royal Family. |-| Option 2/Side with Nicholas II= If you want Russia to stay an Empire, you'll punch Azarov and escape by jumping down a river. A year later, you'll be defending Nicholas II, but will be killed by Azarov, then you see the Royal Family getting killed. List of Missions The Prologue *The Beginning *Hell in Scutari *The New Commander *Two Bullets Balkans Campaign *Back in Business *Fight For Your Lives *The Failure of Mojkovac *Here Comes the French *The Brits & Frenchies *Breakout *The End of the Balkans Eastern Front *On the Russian Riverside *Hiding in the Trench *With Brusilov *Home Sweet Home *The Death of the Tsar Locations *Kumanovo District, Sanjak of Skopje, Kosovo Province, Ottoman Empire *Near Scutari, Scutari Province, Ottoman Empire *Near Pirot, Kingdom of Serbia *Sarajevo, Austria-Hungary *Cer Mountains, Kingdom of Serbia *Drina River, Serbian Border *Kolubara, Kingdom of Serbia *Negotin, Kingdom of Serbia *Vranje, Kingdom of Serbia *Kosovo *Mojkovac, Kingdom of Montenegro *Krivolak, Kingdom of Serbia *Macedonia *Vistula River, Warsaw, Poland *Svetiany, Russian Empire *Galicia *Moscow, Russian Empire *Yekaterinburg, Russian SFSR *Asiago plateau, Veneto, Kingdom of Italy *Isonzo River, Kingdom of Italy *Caporetto, Austria-Hungary *Piave River, Kingdom of Italy *Vittorio, Kingdom of Italy * List of Weapons Melee Weapons 1897 Pattern Sword 1908 and 1912 Pattern Swords French Nail Knife Imperial Artillery Sabre Shashka Mark I trench knife Handguns M1870 Gasser Roth-Steyr M1907 Rast & Gasser Model 1898 Mannlicher M1894 Mannlicher M1901 Steyr M1912 Dreyse Model 1907 Frommer Stop Mauser C96 FN Model 1903 FN Model 1910 Nagant M1895 revolver Bergmann-Bayard Ruby Colt Pocket Hammerless Webley Webley Self-Loading .455* Mark I Webley-Fosbery Automatic Enfield revolver M1911 Colt New Service Smith & Wesson Model 10 Smith & Wesson M1917 Smith & Wesson Triple Lock Lancaster Luger P08 Smith & Wesson Modèle 1892 MAS 1873 MAS 1874 Star Model 14 FN M1900 M1892 Savage Model 1907 Mauser Zig-Zag M1879 Reichsrevolver M1883 Reichsrevolver Beholla Pistol Mauser 1910 Mauser 1914 Bergmann 1896 Schönberger-Laumann 1892 Schwarzlose Model 1908 Glisenti Model 1910 Bodeo Model 1889 Mauser 98 M1870 Gasser Smith & Wesson Model 3 FN Model 1903 Rifles Steyr-Mannlicher M1888 and M1888/1890 Steyr-Mannlicher M1895 Mannlicher-Schönauer Mondragón Rifle Lee-Enfield Mauser Model 1889 Albini Rifle M1870 Belgian Comblain Lee-Metford Pattern 1914 Farquhar-Hill rifle Mosin-Nagant M1867 Russian Krnka Lebel Model 1886 rifle Fusil Automatique Modèle 1917 Winchester Model 1907 Winchester Model 1910 Gewehr 88 Gewehr 98 Carcano Kropatschek Fedorov Avtomat M1903 Springfield Springfield Model 1892-99 M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle Remington Model 8 Machine Guns MG 08 Madsen Machine Gun Skoda M1909 Skoda M1893 Schwarzlose MG M.07/12 Chauchat Lewis Gun Hotchkiss M1909 Hotchkiss M1914 Colt-Browning M1895 Maxim Gun Vickers Machine Gun M1917 Browning Machine Gun St. Étienne M1907 Parabellum MG14 Gast Gun Fiat-Revelli Modello 1914 Submachine Guns Beretta M1918 Ribeyrolle 1918 Expiramental Thompson MP18 Scaled-down version of the Maxim machine gun Shotguns Browning Auto-5 Marlin M1894 Winchester M1887 Sawn-off shotgun Double-barreled shotgun Winchester M1897 Winchester M1912 Remington Model 10 Special Flamethrower Tankgewehr Puteaux SA 18 7.7 cm Infanteriegeschütz L/20 Category:Games